mylovelydaughterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid
"A huge amount of water is needed just to keep her alive. What a hassle." :::::::::: -Faust's Notebook Appearance A homunculus with a humanoid torso and a fish body. She holds a trident in her left hand and wears a five-pointed crown on her head. Letter History Tier I *Hi Old Man, Why are you toying with me? I want to thank you for providing me water. But, I know that you want something more from me. So stop playing around. Join me in the tub, and we can play and get wet together. *Hello Old Man, You keep toying with me. Lately, you have even started ignoring me. I am not like the others. I know that we are not related. I know that there is something you hide from all of us. You do not need to tell them. Just tell me, and I promise I will not tell the others. *Hello Old Man, You are such a horrible man! but, I know of like that. I know what you did. I know what you have done to the others, but I am sure you will not treat me the same. Because I have something they do not. I have something that will fulfill your deepest desires. Tier 2 *Hello Daddy, I peeked into one of you precious books. I thought it would be full of forbidden things, but it was all about the moon cycles. Why are you interested in the moon, Daddy? You can tell me. *Hello Daddy, I know that you keep one room locked. I know that you must be doing naughty things inside. Your other daughters are chatty, but I can keep a secret. Tell me what you do in that forbidden place, all alone... *Hello Daddy, I heard you talking in there, in your locked room. I know after my sisters disappear you always spend time in there. My sisters fear you, but I understand you. You can get rid of them all, and then relax in the water with me. Tier 3 *Hello Daddy, I know that you think of all your daughter as little girls, but some of us are growing up faster than you realize. As a single father it may be difficult to notice the changes, but I am already more mature than my sisters. You should treat me differently! *Hello Daddy, You keep all of us in our rooms while we are at home, but you visit so rarely. Do not waste too much of your precious time on the others. I am growing up quickly, and you should not miss out! *Hello Daddy, Now I know why you are so busy. You are a naughty man. But, if you get rid of me, you will be all alone here as an adult. Only I am sophisticated enough to handle your secrets. Death She always stays in water, so it is very hard to raise her. Faust has had his eye on her trident, and he is finally able to use it to end her life. Personality Based on the comments made in her letters, Mermaid seems to have an unhealthy interest in Faust, and her comments suggest she thinks he should pursue a less familial kind of relationship with her. She is very self-centered and seems to view herself as more beautiful and important than her sisters. Relationship Category:Homunculus Category:Characters